Reproches par Serenity, traduction par Altheak
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Il y a probablement des milliers d’homosexuels engagés dans des relations hétérosexuelles, mais seul Bobby Drake pouvait parvenir à être un hétéro dans une relation homosexuelle. La faute à qui? BobbyJeanPaul, BobbyLorna.


**Titre : Reproche**

**Titre original : Blame**

**Auteur : Serenity**

**Adaptation française par Altheak.**

**Les mots en italiques sont en français dans la version originale. **

Trois-cent millions d'Américains là dehors, et je me demande combien sont assez stupides pour s'empêtrer dans une situation comme la mienne. Jean-Paul est furax, je le sais. Il coupe son steak en y mettant plus d'énergie que nécessaire et refuse de rencontrer mon regard. Je ne peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher non plus. Je serais furax si nos rôles étaient inversés. Pour ma défense cependant, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il le découvre. Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais quand même. C'est un vrai merdier.

« Jean-Paul », commencé-je, alors que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je vais dire. Tous les « désolé » et les « je t'aime » sont dépourvus de sens quand ma façon d'agir dit le contraire.

« Je vais rendre visite à ma sœur quelques temps », m'interrompt-il avec cette note dans la voix qui me dit de ne pas discuter.

« Sans moi ? » demandé-je faiblement.

Il hausse un sourcil et rencontre finalement mon regard, mais seulement pour me lancer un regard noir perçant qui me donne envie de rentrer sous terre. Evidemment, sans moi. L'objectif, c'est de se débarrasser de moi, et je me botterais le cul pour avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Je me botte régulièrement le cul ces derniers temps et pour être honnête, mon arrière-train commence à en souffrir cruellement.

Je scrute Jean-Paul alors qu'il reporte son attention sur son dîner. C'est un homme séduisant. Au cours de ces six derniers mois, j'en suis venu à apprécier cela, apprécier pourquoi il orne les couvertures de magazines comme GQ. Il est ce à quoi chaque homme voudrait ressembler. Des muscles parfaitement sculptés, des pectoraux aux mollets. Il a même les abdominaux comme une tablette de chocolat. Je peux tracer le contour de chaque muscle de son corps, ses biceps, triceps, obliques, quadriceps, jarrets, tous bien définis et impeccables. J'ai certainement passé plus d'heures dans la salle de gym depuis que je suis avec lui, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas la discipline qu'il faut pour obtenir la beauté qui est la sienne, et je sais qu'il ne désire pas m'encourager dans ce sens. Il m'apprécie… il ne m'aime pas – exactement comme je suis, ce qui est exactement le genre de discours qui nous a menés droit dans ce merdier.

Je pense à tout cela, ce qui me déconcerte avant tout c'est pourquoi Jean-Paul m'a supporté si longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme l'amoureux transi typique mais je devine que lorsqu'on dit que l'amour est aveugle, c'est littéralement le cas. Le sexe, quand il se produit, est toujours centré sur mon plaisir, jamais le sien. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour m'autoriser à le branler. Je ne le laisse jamais me pénétrer et je ne le suce pas non plus, même si j'ai essayé, une fois. J'ai été jusqu'à le toucher du bout de la langue, avant de la remplacer par ma main. Je sais qu'il était déçu, mais il a essayé de me le cacher ; il n'en a jamais parlé et ne me le demande jamais. Je pense que c'est seulement une autre façon de nier qu'il baise un hétéro, bien que se faire baiser par un hétéro pourrait être plus poignant. Il y a probablement des milliers d'homosexuels engagés dans des relations hétérosexuelles, mais seul Bobby Drake pouvait parvenir à être un hétéro dans une relation homosexuelle.

Tout a commencé comme une façon de me réconcilier avec moi-même. Après que Annie m'a quitté et que Lorna a essayé de me tuer, je passais mon temps à faire le bilan de toutes mes histoires ratées, plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumé. Bien sûr, cela me mena seulement à une sorte de mélancolie dépressive que personne, à part Jean-Paul, ne sembla remarquer. Il apparut devant ma porte, paraissant plus parfait qu'à l'accoutumé, comme s'il le faisait exprès, seulement pour que je me sente encore plus mal - l'homo pouvait lever plus de femmes que moi. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé sans douceur de partir car je n'étais pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie - comme si j'avais jamais été d'humeur à supporter sa compagnie. Il rétorqua – avec un commentaire désinvolte dont je ne me souviens plus - et parvint à ignorer mes désirs, comme il avait coutume de le faire.

Il fouilla mon placard, sans permission, eut un regard noir et un mot dur pour la plupart de mes vêtements, et finalement, sortit un jean noir et une chemise qu'Opal m'avait achetée mais que je n'avais jamais mise. Il me les lança et me dit que j'avais exactement cinq minutes pour m'habiller. Comme je n'avais pas fait un mouvement au bout de deux minutes, il m'avertit que dans trois minutes, il me traînerait dehors avec ce que j'avais sur le dos : un t-shirt déchiré et un jogging – et j'aurais bien du mal à l'arrêter. Pour avoir déjà vu Jean-Paul en action, et m'être déjà mesuré à lui deux ou trois fois, je pouvais être sûr qu'il y aurait un combat s'il en avait décidé ainsi. Alors je me suis habillé, j'ai même tenté de l'inciter à me révéler ce qu'il avait en tête. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à ruminer et n'appréciai guère d'être interrompu. Il attendit que je sois prêt, avant de me tirer brusquement dehors et l'instant d'après je me tenais debout auprès de sa Porsche ; ma tête tournait à cause de la vitesse et du changement soudain de lieu.

Il m'emmena dans une boîte, juste lui et moi, et il m'a fallu une bonne demi-heure avant que je réalise que c'était une boîte gay. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus observateur au monde. Comme je m'en étonnais, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et m'a dit qu'il avait passé toute une vie dans mon monde, que je pouvais donc bien passer quelques heures dans le sien. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait des arrières-pensées en m'amenant là, et il était certainement différent dans sa manière d'être, moins tendu, moins odieux. J'ai même vu quelques sourires sincères illuminer son visage quand des hommes l'abordaient. Et bon dieu, ils étaient nombreux à l'aborder ; le plus souvent, quand il quittait notre table pour aller nous rechercher à boire, mais quelques-uns s'enhardissaient à l'aborder alors que j'étais juste à côté de lui, ce qui m'énervait : comme si peut-être je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé cette nuit-là. Surtout moi, en fait… et à râler plutôt que parler, à propos de ma vie amoureuse pathétique. C'était bon de tout laisser sortir et cela devint une habitude. Une fois par semaine environ, nous sortions, pas toujours pour parler de ma vie amoureuse pathétique. Parfois, seulement pour sortir. J'ai également remarqué que lorsque j'osais m'émanciper de l'aura protectrice de Jean-Paul, il y avait quelques hommes intéressés par ma compagnie également.

Les sentiments de Jean-Paul pour moi naquirent lentement. Mais je m'en rendis compte, bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit. Je commençai par le mettre à l'épreuve. Je commençai par retourner les compliments des hommes qui flirtaient avec moi et inévitablement, presque dans la seconde, Jean-Paul était là, marquant son territoire en essayant de le faire avec un sourire et un mot gentil, tentant toujours de me cacher sa jalousie. C'était très flatteur. Cet homme était désiré par tous ceux qui l'entouraient, c'était évident ; il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui et le ramener à la maison, mais il me choisissait toujours, même en sachant que son lit resterait vide. Et ce n'est pas comme si cela m'importait qu'il choisisse l'un d'entre eux. Warren et moi nous quittions pour rentrer chacun de notre côté lorsque nous étions chanceux, mais Jean-Paul ne m'a jamais laissé.

C'était notre septième ou huitième sortie quand Jean-Paul me fit une pipe pour la première fois. Je sais que je l'ai poussé à le faire. Cela devenait plus facile de commencer à se sentir à l'aise devant un tel spectacle, de le voir comme presque normal. J'avais occasionnellement à déambuler au milieu d'hommes suçant des hommes dans les toilettes ou le couloir menant à l'arrière-salle, comme j'avais vu des femmes le faire dans des boîtes hétéros. Toutefois, cela semblait plus répandu ici que dans les boîtes hétéros, probablement parce que les hommes gays sont plus nombreux à accepter une telle pratique que les femmes.

Donc, oui je jouais avec lui et flirtais avec lui et je le provoquais en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entraîne dans le couloir menant à l'arrière-salle, me pousse contre un mur et me taille la meilleure pipe de toute ma vie. Je peux encore, six mois après, sentir la forme de sa tête et la douceur de ses cheveux entre mes doigts : des souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Je pense encore qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que d'avoir ses lèvres autour de ma queue, sauf que maintenant, il y avait un prix. Maintenant j'étais supposé rendre la pareille d'une façon ou d'une autre, et même si la demande n'était pas formulée, je me sentais obligé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais la première nuit que j'ai passé dans son lit. Je pense que j'étais un peu saoul, d'accord, très saoul mais je l'avais prévu de cette façon. J'étais aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il était amoureux de moi, et bien sûr, il y a toujours la vieille excuse qu'il faut tout essayer une fois. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que Jean-Paul pensait de cette nuit, mais je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Il me causa toute la durée de l'acte, fit le plus gros du boulot, je ne peux pas imaginer que cela ait pu être très satisfaisant pour lui, mais c'était ma première fois, et j'essaie de me répéter que c'était plus que sexuel pour lui. Même en sachant cela, je suis parti avant qu'il se réveille, et je l'ai évité les jours suivants, même si je me demande s'il n'a pas fait la même chose. Mais quand jeudi soir arriva – notre soirée, habituellement -, je pris la décision de ne pas sortir avec lui et de ne rien faire avec lui, même si cela me faisait mal. Je le retrouvai peu après le dîner, regardant les infos dans un des salons. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai escaladé le dos du canapé pour me blottir contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Je ne suis pas sûr de qui fut le plus surpris. Je sais que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi heureux depuis l'époque où Hank me faisait de gros câlins d'ours en peluche géant.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

- _Demain_. »

_Demain_. Je passe en revue la liste de mots français que j'ai appris de lui. _Demain_. Je suis presque sûr que cela signifie 'demain'.

« Demain, mais… et tes cours ? » bredouillé-je, m'accrochant désespérément à ce qui pourrait le faire rester et me laisser ainsi une chance d'obtenir son pardon.

J'aime Jean-Paul, et je ne veux pas le perdre. Il y a un millier de raisons pour lesquelles il est parfait pour moi, et un seul détail qui fait qu'il ne l'est pas. S'il était une femme, je l'aurais enfermé dans une tour pour l'empêcher de me quitter, comme toutes les autres. Bien que, je suppose, je l'ai enfermé dans une tour, et même en sachant cela, je ne veux toujours pas le laisser sortir.

« Warren est d'accord pour me remplacer. »

Mon visage s'assombrit. Je ne peux même pas demander à Warren de ne pas le faire. Il me demanderait pourquoi. Il ferait un commentaire désinvolte pour me signaler que je laisse passer l'opportunité de me débarrasser de Jean-Paul pour un moment, parce que, bien sûr, il ne sait pas à quel point j'aime Jean-Paul, il n'en a aucune idée. Personne ne le sait ; je l'ai même caché à Hank.

« S'il te plaît, t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Il me fusille du regard, encore une fois. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander de rester. »

A ce moment-là, comme je regarde ses yeux emplis de colère et de blessures, je regrette, comme je l'ai regretté un millier de fois ces deux derniers mois, que Lorna ait une si grande gueule, qu'elle ait finalement décidé de me laisser entrer dans son lit, qu'elle ne se soit pas contentée de continuer de me supporter.

Je tends la main au-dessus de la table pour tenter de prendre celle de Jean-Paul, mais il la retire avant que je puisse la saisir, et à ce moment-là, je sais que c'est fini. Je ne peux pas le regarder, par peur de ravaler mes larmes.

Je sais que si Lorna avait été la seule, Jean-Paul aurait pu me pardonner. Je sais cela, mais même ainsi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui reprocher l'échec d'une autre histoire. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, ni celle de Jean-Paul, alors je le lui reproche, à elle.

Je le lui reproche, même si je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute si je ne suis pas gay.

Fin


End file.
